User talk:Smoke.
Block - Creating spam pages --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 16:45, September 16, 2012 (UTC) - Spammer --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 09:00, September 22, 2012 (UTC) - Vandalism --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 22:09, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the GoldenEye Wiki. I'm Scorpion one of the two Administrators of this project, the other being Dragonsbrethren. Nice bio about yourself. You graduated the same year I did in 2005 and I also served a year in college :) Make yourself comfortable and continue to contribute, and if you haven't done so already, come by our forums www.shootersforever.com and contribute whatever hacks or codes you have made for the game :D Scorpion123 06:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, thank you for your excellent additions to the Wiki. They are very much appreciated. We hope to see you around here some more. And come by the message board Skorpion just linked to. There's plenty of exciting things going on in the world of GoldenEye. Take care, Wreck ::Oh, don't worry: I have plenty more to add. ::I had done this a while ago, but I had figured out how to alter weapon statistics via Gameshark. It involved many nights of using the Memory Editor, studying the code, and taking notes - and Goldeneye freezing on me. XD ::Those were the days. I'll have some walkthroughs up shortly. I'll also be adding pictures. ::I've experimented with the Goldeneye Setup Editor, but I haven't done much of anything with it just yet. I joined up at the site and have seen a lot of mods there. Much more extensive than I thought it was. ::I'll see what I can come up with. --'Smoke' My pageMy talk 02:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Promotion I just promoted you to administrator. You've been making a lot of contributions to the wiki, and I would like there to be someone else here who can take care of things incase I'm not able to for whatever reason. Dragonsbrethren 17:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for cleaning things up I hadn't checked the place out in about a week and it looks like someone made a real mess while I was away. Thanks for taking care of it. Dragonsbrethren 08:56, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hey, I'm rather new to wiki editing, and I see the Level Button Codes page has a format I'm not familiar with, is there any way I could give you the 2 codes for Aztec and Egyptian so you can edit it in there? I tried but it looks funny when I hit Save so I deleted it right after. I still have the two codes here on notepad however lol. PerfectDark 08:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC) G36C Is there any thing you can do to improve this page? Magnum Express 19:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I've not seen any material on it as it would relate to Goldeneye so I don't know what it will be like in-game. I also have no hands-on experience with the weapon like I do with some of the other weapons. I'll see what I can do when I have time but it likely won't be much until more details are released. SmokeSound off! 10:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) New to the Wiki Hey Smoke, this is Noveli. I'm new to the Wiki and I joined up to help flesh out the Wii Goldeneye 007 as there doesn't seem to be much out there yet. I'll be in touch as I progress, but for now I'm just nailing down the basics. Please let me know if I'm stepping on toes or doing something taboo as I'm not familiar with Wiki rules. Thanks for making this Wiki happen. Adminship Worthy? Hey Smoke. I've been on here for a while and tried contacting Dragonsbrethren on being an admin, but I think its been a while since he's been on. I was wondering if I could be an Admin on the GoldenEye wiki. I don't really know how to come out and say, but I think I did a lot for the GoldenEye wiki's page of "Locations". I added the pages, the pictures, and even the music to them. So I was wondering if I'm adminship worthy. I respect your decision which ever it may be. Thanks.AlecTrevelyan 06:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ok then. Thanks anyways. I just have to find a way to contact Dragonsbrethren.AlecTrevelyan 14:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Loadouts Hey Smoke. On the Loadouts page, why is the background color the same as the text color, I don't know how to change either so could you give it a shot? Thank you. -- 18:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :I hadn't even noticed that. I'll look at it and see what I can do. SmokeSound off! 18:12, July 16, 2012 (UTC) UZI Vs. M10 Hey Smoke. Are you sure the ZMG (9mm) is an M10? It appears to possess the rounded rear sight of the entire UZI line, as well as the trapezoidal front sight of a Micro-UZI. Also, the heavily angled body suggests another homage to the Micro-UZI, while the M10 is much blockier, with very few curves, disregarding the handle. I've uploaded photographs of the two so you can compare them. --Grant Kirkhope (talk) 07:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: ZMG (9mm) Hey Smoke. Thanks for the compliment. You're pretty nice. Re: Walkthroughs Hi there! I noticed on your userpage you are having trouble with the walkthrough pages. I'm going to be doing a commentated walkthrough (known as a Let's Play) on YouTube for the Goldeneye 007 Reloaded PS3 game and I was wondering if the LP would help you to write the walkthrough articles? --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 18:13, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia article links Hi. I've noticed a lot of links to wikipedia articles, but the way this has been done is all wrong. You don't need to do this: Moonraker There's a much simpler way to do that: Moonraker Same with links to internal wiki articles, it can be done using what to display. Hope this helps! --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 22:04, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Oh lol, I thought it was you that put them there. The original editors probably are those who don't know about Wikia's custom edits to the system and don't realise they are other ways to link to Wikipedia :P. It's not a major issue, just thought I'd make a mention of it, but since you know, this whole thing is pointless anyway xD --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 22:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes What do you think of this for a character infobox? It'll be based off the existing one but more specific to characters. --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 00:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Great! When I get time, I'll copy over the code from the existing one and then modify it for that layout! :D --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 01:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::It's all done! Template:Infobox/Character is operational and ready for use! I'll work on infoboxes for everything else at some point :D --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 16:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::No probs. This is a good wiki that can be improved and I'll try to do so where possible :) --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 16:36, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) M4A1 Can you tell me what was the first year the M4A1 was made and who it was produced by, thx :Is it ok if this is part of the header, it just gives some background info on what the gun is in reality. I'm planing on putting what level the gun is found in Goldeneye Reloaded after I find it. thx The Terralite III (Colt M4A1) is a high level assault rifle created in 1991 by the American company Colt. SMW Is it possible you can request for Semantic MediaWiki and Semantic Drilldown to be installed here? I am going to look at having semantic data be presented for things like weapons and characters without the need of parameters to be specified. --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 16:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm probably going to suck at explaining it, so I'll just link you to the SMW homepage for more information about it as it'd be more useful than me :P Semantic MediaWiki's website --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 23:35, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I just realised there is an easier way to display certain data in the infoboxes, but the parser function to do it requires Semantic MediaWiki. Can you contact Wikia and ask them to install it ? Thanks! --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 20:51, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Move Can you move the following files: *File:a64734112eba8bedaa4353_m.jpg to Thermal Scope *File:2009-acog-scope.jpg to ACOG Scope *File:41jPNij-gGL. AA300 .jpg to Reflex Sight *File:LasTac2Laser.jpg to Laser Pointer *File:Silencer-2-large.jpg to Silencer *File:M203.jpg to Grenade Launcher Thanks! --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 08:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Most of those file names are fine. There is already a file by the name of Grenade Launcher, and the others at least somewhat describe what the image is. :Users can't move images? SmokeSound off! 12:51, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Nope, users aren't allowed to move images. You'd need to contact the central wiki to get the permissions altered for this wiki. ::Also in regards to those images, no such file exists at File:Grenade_Launcher.jpg (for the M203.jpg file). The moves are to simply remove some useless guddle out of the images (like -2-large in the Silencer file and 2009- from acog-scope file) --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 12:54, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Hm, that's news to me. SmokeSound off! 12:55, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Compensator I should actually pick up the Vargen I spotted with the compensator and try it out for the heck of it :P --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 10:05, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Extension request Can you put in a request to Wikia for them to enable this extension here? It'll be useful for transcluding sections onto other pages :) --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 12:25, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Bump. That extension will be useful for the wiki :) --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 11:54, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Probably via --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 06:36, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Awesome, thanks! :D --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 14:29, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Original goldeneye levels Why do all the original levels use their longhand names (eg "GRU Military Intelligence Archives" instead of "Archives")? Evil Tim (talk) 12:31, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Thumbnail images Evil Tim wants the images on article pages to be big huge things that can be viewed without clicking them simply because he's not using Oasis and I disagree on having them like that. I'm trying to consider other people who use the site and I'm willing to bet about 75% of wikia uses Oasis, not monobook. --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 16:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :What I want is for them to not be so tiny there's no point even having them on the page rather than be links. An image has to add something by being there, and I don't really see how a 300px image which is below a 300px template is doing anything to the page that isn't already being done, even for people using the awful skin. Still, I've dialled them down to 230px which still lets you see what's actually in them. Evil Tim (talk) 16:28, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Images in templates will be 300 pixels; all other images will be 225 pixels. If they do not fit in the article in a way that is conducive to neat organization on both Oasis and Monobook (it is possible), then the image will go in a Gallery section. ::That is my word on it. There are templates that help to format the page so that it looks neat and is easy to read. Use them if you have to. SmokeSound off! 16:34, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :::There is also the simpler thing of having them as tiny thumbnails which users can click to see the whole image if they need to. That saves a heck of a lot of slow loading for those who don't have broadband connections. --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 16:38, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::I see your point, but the thing is, narrowband users are a minority on the internet, and most articles don't have that many images on them to begin with. The image needs to be large enough to at least get an idea of what the reader is looking at, yet small enough so that the formatting is preserved. SmokeSound off! 16:45, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Hi there, is it possible that I could have Rollback permissions ? I also think Evil Tim should have said powers as well. I've got rollback status over on Narutopedia so you can trust me to use the rollback properly. :) --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 18:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome, it seems that the other admins have deserted this wiki. At least there's me, you and Evil Tim to keep it up to date. Well, once everything is done, the only thing we'd have to deal with is vandals >_> --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 18:47, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Edit Summary Hello, perhaps we ought to stop frickin' bickering in the edit summaries. He can use Monobook, some users do, and if he can fix the page so that it works in Monobook, let him. Thanks. I'm tired of seeing the complaining. So we should break the Oasis skin because there's a few who use an old skin that barely anyone uses now ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 22:04, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Problem is the fix for making it work in Monobook breaks it in Oasis. I'm just tired of having to keep repeating myself over and over every time I put a damn |top= parameter in infoboxes >_> :EDIT: And when I just checked in Monobook, the page displays perfectly fine when there's only one line break between the end of the infobox and the start of the article contents. Adding another line break is unnecessary and pointless. --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 22:31, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure that I did so the first time this was mentioned a while back. It obviously didn't stick. >_> --Speysider Talk Page | My Wiki | Channel 22:38, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm just sharing my general knowledge of the game. 03:30, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm aware. SmokeSound off! 03:31, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I have a Mortal Kombat question. In Mortal Kombat Gold, which stage music plays in the Ladder? stage? I can't find any videos depicting it. Thanks. New Logo Hey Smoke, just to let you know I uploaded a new logo into your photo gallery if you want it. I'm admin over at the Bond Wiki, if you need any help over here just gimme a shout. AndyTGD (talk) 23:26, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Need your help Smoke, I need your help at the Mortal Kombat Wikia, but cannot contact you there. Dirtbag Daryl has banned me and I believe its for racist reasons. 1.I had been blocked once, but ever since that I did not act in any harsh way. He did not even give me a previous warning in any of the occasions. 2.He complains about every argument that I make on the forums, even though most of the times I do absolutely nothing wrong (or, like I said, I wasn't informed something was wrong). The only complain I heard about was that I disagree too much with people, but I'm sorry, am I forced to agree with everyone? Specially when its a discussion forum and everyone else is expressing their opinions freely? 3.When I got my IP address changed (accidentaly, I learned that it was because of my modem, when it resets), I posted there saying that his ban was wrong and he didn't have the right or reasons to do so, but he blocked my entire IP region (something I saw you telling JohnsThrone that it was wrong in his Message Wall, by the way) and said that I should "get back to my Brazilian hole" or something like that (the racist part). Also, when I saw the reasons he said I was been banned, its said that I was being "harsh" and insulting other users. I'll admit that I did insult people, but I don't ever do that if its not a response to other insults made towards me, but I don't see anyone else being banned. I want another of the admins to take an attitude. Its not acceptable that I'm being banned for unfair reasons, lies and, specially, racism. Daryl is harassing me and it was not the first time he did it, I want to be released and I don't want him to be able to touch my account, because his actions are questionable and may be even racist. user:Macaulyn Inter-wiki coordination Hi Smoke, I'm one of the Administrators from the James Bond Wiki. I was wondering if it would be possible to have admin control over the GoldenEye Wiki in order to more closely coordinate work between the JB wiki and this site (which is promoted via our video-game articles). I see a lot of potential here and would very much like to bring the site up to spec, as it were. AndyTGD (talk) 10:19, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, Smoke.! A user recently nominated GoldenEye for inclusion in our gaming footers program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:16, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Page Editing Theres been some strange contributions on the GoldenEye Wiki to the pages Russian Soldier, Russian Infantry and PP7 Special Issue. The russian soldier picture is replaced by the russian infantry picture on both character pages and the pp7 weapon infobox is missing. Can you fix this? Thanks. Vault449 (talk) 23:07, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Hello There I'm just testing to see whether the admins on this Wiki are still active, as things seem to move pretty slowly here.--Acherontia Styx (talk) 08:51, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :I am here, but I wouldn't say I'm active. If you are looking for permission to adopt, you have permission to do so. SmokeSound off! 20:32, August 27, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm more likely to check in every now and then to see if I can fix small things, remove the occasional vandalism or add information about the the classic N64 GoldenEye where possible. Still a fan of the game after all these years. While I am a relatively competent wiki editor, I have no sysops tools or edit rollback experience. --Acherontia Styx (Talk) 14:21, August 28, 2018 (UTC) :::Gotcha. Well, there's still lots of useful information here. SmokeSound off! 00:02, September 2, 2018 (UTC)